


Someone to Come Home With

by IvyCpher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Allurance never happened, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Alternative ending where Lance joins the Blades with Keith at the end of S8. Lance's mom keeps asking him why he doesn't have a girlfriend until he finally brings home Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 293





	Someone to Come Home With

Lance cracked his knuckles and pulled off his dark hood. He and the other Blades were on their way back to Earth after three months of delivering supplies to recovering planets. Lance was excited to go back home for a while to see his family and friends; to look at the sky, to just feel at home. No matter how much he loved space and how much time he spent out there, it could never be home to him like Earth was.

Lance had come into joining the  _ Blade of Marmora _ after the war, he just felt so uneasy on Earth after a while, like he had to get away. Keith had been the one to originally suggest that he join and Lance just couldn't say no to him, not when Keith had helped him get over his feelings after Allura's rejection. Being in the Blade also gave Lance the time and the space to get over Allura. Just before the final battle, Allura had let him know that she wasn't interested once and for all. But that was months ago, and Lance felt like his heart was finally healed. With his heart healed, he was trying to find love again.

And he found love with someone he least expected to, Keith. Keith, who Lance didn't notice until his disagreement with Allura, seemed to care about him so much.. more than an average friendship would entail. Lance cared about Keith too, maybe more than he thought he had previously did. With the time spent traveling space for months on end, they were fairly busy, however they always found time to be together. To talk and to listen to one another, and to do other things that would warrant more than just the title of ‘friendship’. But even with all that- the love between them was complicated; Lance knew that he liked Keith and he was sure that Keith  liked him too , nevertheless he didn't know if he was ready for the world to know about his feelings, for his mother to know.

Lance drove his ship in formation with the other three Marmora carrier vessels, they would be returning to Earth in just a few hours and would be staying there a whole week before heading back out again. There was no talk over the radio as they made the flight home; Lance had learned the hard way that the Blades weren't much for chatting when it wasn't needed, they almost made him feel like he was back in the Garrison with their strict and uptight attitudes.

Lance's head swarmed with ideas of the possibilities of what could happen when he got back to Earth. Both he and Keith got regular calls from Hunk, Pidge, and the others about how the rebuilding was going, so he knew what to expect there, although Lance still liked to guess what would happen when he got back. One thing he was sure about, the moment he saw his mother she would ask if he had met a girl while he was gone and why he hadn't brought anyone home for her to meet. He never told her that Allura had turned him down and she kept asking why she never came over to the house anymore, even though she only visited the one time. Yet even the thought of his mother's pestering questions about girlfriends couldn’t dampen his mood, With that thought in mind, the blue-green planet of Earth came into view.

It felt like the moment that they landed, their ships were swarmed with people. However Lance was used to situations like this, the same thing used to happen everywhere they went with Voltron.

Lance hopped out of his carrier and joined the crowd around them, not even being out the ship a minute before Keith was clapping him on the back, “Good work out there, I told you that you'd be good at this.”

A rosie tinged blush darkened Lance's already tan cheeks, making his many freckles stand stark on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile pulling at his lips. “Thanks, man, you weren't too bad yourself. Though I'll never be as good as you with a knife or sword.” He laughed. “Ever think they'll let me have a blaster or something instead of this thing?” He tapped the handle of his honorary blade in the leather scabbard of his belt.

“Lance-” Keith laughed, “We're literally called the  _ Blade  _ of Marmora, I don't think-”

But before Keith could finish his sentence, Lance's mother came barrelling out of the crowd like a cannonball and gave her son a bone crushing hug that nearly knocked Lance off his feet.

“Whoah! Mamá!” Lance stumbled and wrapped his arms around his mother, grinning. “I guess you missed me?”

“Of course I missed you, I'm your mother! Especially since you go all the way out there in space and I don't know what's happening to you.” She put her hands on Lance's cheeks, and despite the serious tone in her voice, there was a smile on her face. “You're home a day early.”

The blush on Lance's face only grew with embarrassment and he gently took his mother's hands, holding them in his own. “Well we took the space turnpike and it makes us go a few hundred miles faster than we normally do.”

His mother just rolled her eyes, “You and your jokes. Did you meet a girl while you were gone?” She asked expectantly, peeking over Lance's shoulder. “I hate to see you alone you know, you're such a sweet boy and you deserve a nice girl to settle down with.”

Lance held back the urge to sigh at that question, “Mom, my job isn't to flirt with girls you know, it's to help people.” Ever since Allura told him the truth about how she felt for him, Lance didn't feel like being with a woman; no, even though he felt ready to love again he thought it would take a long while before he could find a girl like Allura. Lance was trying to start a relationship, it just wasn't the type of relationship his mother wanted. It was a relationship with a man, with Keith. He had never talked to his mother about being bisexual and well, he was afraid to.

“Well, that hasn't stopped you before,” She muttered, putting her hands on her hips. “What about that Allura? You haven't brought her around in forever, you seemed to really like her.”

“A-Ah, well, mamá, you see..”

“Sorry, Mrs. McClain,” Keith butt in, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder, “But Lance and I have some work here to finish up before he’s free. Could I steal him for a bit?”

With a huff, Lance's mother nodded. “Well, I suppose. This is your work after all,” She said to Keith before turning back to Lance. “Finish up soon, I'll be at home when you're done, cooking up a big dinner for you.” She kissed Lance on the cheek and then turned to leave.

When his mother was out of earshot, Lance let his shoulders slump and he sighed loudly. “Thanks man, I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“You really should just tell her about Allura, Lance,” Keith said. His hand left Lance's shoulder and grabbed his hand.

Lance stiffened momentarily, but he figured with all the people around them chatting to each other with news, that no one would notice. He relaxed and shook his head softly. “I know, it's just- it's just hard.” He looked at the crowd around them, all of them were happy and smiling. “Think we can talk on the ship?”

“Yeah sure,” Without letting go of his hand, Keith turned around and walked through crowd to his carrier ship, opening the hatch and walking in. With both of them inside, the hatch shut.

Lance sat down on the floor of the hatch and Keith sat beside him. He was silent for a moment before speaking. “I mean,” Lance said, raising his hand in the air and waving it weakly. “You think it would be easy to explain, because your mom is a badass fighter who was apart of an underground rebellion for most of her career. But my mom’s a Catholic who loves WWE and _The_ _Most Interesting Man in the World_ beer commercial guy.”

“Well..” Keith rubbed the back of his neck and spoke slowly. “Your mom loves you, Lance, and I think her pestering you about getting a girlfriend is just her way of showing that she just wants you to be happy. Besides, I don't think she'll love you any less for not being with a woman.”

Lance let his head fall back against the wall, “But what if she's disappointed in me? I mean, how do I explain it to her- that I like.. well I like you?” He spoke quietly, this had been the first time Lance had really acknowledged their relationship aloud.

“I'd guess just like that,” Keith took Lance's hand in his. “You came out to me right?” His cheeks were darkening with every word he spoke. “Then you can come out to your mom.”

Lance grazed his thumb over the back of Keith's hand, sighing. “I suppose so..” He turned and looked at Keith. “Would you stay with me when I do it? I don't think I can do it alone.”

“Of course, Lance, I'd be happy to.” Keith smiled reassuringly.

“Great! You can come home with me today then, she keeps saying she wants me to bring someone home for dinner. And well, I think you're a good enough someone.”

“Gee, thanks.”

With a grin, Lance leaned over and kissed Keith's cheek, but before he could pull away Keith returned the kiss.

They lingered at the hatch a bit longer, before Lance reluctantly willed himself to leave. It was difficult to leave the safety and privacy of the hatch and head home, but he knew that's what he had to do. Besides, he had already agreed to do it, and once Lance promised to do something, he'd be damned if he didn't follow through.

The crowd had disappeared by the time they left the ship, and that made Lance calm down a little bit. He squeezed Keith's hand as they walked down the cracked road and Keith squeezed back.

In a matter of minutes they were in front of the small house that Lance called home. Usually he would be racing to get inside to be with his family, but now he wasn't so certain. Yet somehow he raised his hand and opened the door. Taking a step inside, the house was awfully silent.“Mamá? Ronnie?” He called out as he stepped inside, Keith behind him.

“In the kitchen!” He heard his mother called out.

Lance took in a deep breath and looked back at Keith who gave him a small smile, and then set off into the kitchen. His mother was at the stove, stirring a large black pot.

“Hey, mom,” Lance looked around the room and shifted on his feet. “Where's Ronnie?”

“Veronica?” His mother asked, turning away from the pot. “Oh well, she's still at the Garrison with her little friend Acxa; she didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow.” She nodded at Lance and smiled Keith. “Keith it's so nice to have you here! I'm glad Lance has such good friends like you.” The pot started to bubble behind her and she hastily turned around to stir it. “Why don't you boys sit down in the other room, the food'll be ready in just a minute!”

Without a word Lance hurried past Keith and went into the dining room, sitting down in a wooden chair and then running his fingers through his hair nervously. Keith quickly sat down in the chair closest to him. “Hey, hey- Lance, calm down. It'll be okay.” He whispered. “Don't stress about it, you're just working yourself up.”

“I  _ knooow _ ,” Lance groaned, dropping his head onto the table with a dull thunk. “Why aren't you freaking out?” He asked angrily. “Aren't you worried? I mean, you are the guy I'm with.”

“Why would I be worried?” Keith laid his head on the table to look Lance in the eyes. “I know what she thinks matters to you, but it doesn't matter so much to me.”

“Are you saying you  _ don't  _ care if she hates me?”

“What? No! I'm saying I don't care if she hates  _ me.” _

“Why would she hate you?”

“For turning you gay.”

“But you didn't-”

“Exactly.”

Lance was going to ask something else but at that moment his mother came in, juggling three bowls of thick looking soup. She placed one in front of both of the boys before putting the third infront of an empty chair. “I just need to get the drinks and what not, shouldn't be too long.” She then bustled back off into the kitchen.

In the time that she returned with the glasses, silverware, and a pitcher of tea, Lance and Keith hadn't spoken a word. But under the table Keith was holding Lance's hand.

“Thanks for having me over, Mrs McClain.” Keith said, “This looks great; my mom's not much of a cook so I usually just end up scavenging for food or something.”

“Well, if I knew that was the case, I would've invited you over sooner!” She turned on Lance. “Why didn't you tell me he didn't have anyone to cook for him?”

Lance, who was trying to pour himself a drink smiled weakly, “Mamá, he's joking, I don't think he literally scurries around like a rat trying to find food.”

Keith nodded in agreement.

“Ah, well..” Lance's mother took the pitcher from Lance and filled her own glass. “At least you're here now, having a decent meal.” She took a sip. “But I would much rather you bring home a girl, Lance. Not that we don't enjoy your company, Keith, but I'm sure that a handsome young man like  _ you  _ has a girlfriend though.”

“Actually- uh, no,” Keith shook his head, his long dark hair falling in his face. “I'm gay; I prefer men.”

The air grew heavy and Lance struggled to draw his next breath. Out of all the things that their dinner conversation could have been about, it had to be this, not that it didn't give Lance the opportunity to come out; it just made the situation feel more awkward. His mother bristled and Lance tried to look as if he wasn't sitting on pins and needles.

“Well that's just fine, dear, I'm sure you have a very nice boyfriend.”

Keith glanced at Lance, a nervous smile pulling at his lips. “Oh yeah.. I do, we just got together actually. Officially I mean.”

“Well good for you,” She nodded. “See Lance, Keith has a boyfriend and he's been just as busy as you so wh-”

Before he could stop himself, Lance blurted out. “I'm his boyfriend.”

There was silence all around the table and Lance wished he had never opened his mouth. His mother looked shocked and surprised, but not in the good way, like when you find out that you're moving to a horrible place or when you find your goldfish is dead.

“That's.. Unexpected,” She finally said. “How did- you two meet?”

Lance took in a slow breath, it was going better than he had expected, but that didn’t mean it was over. “We were in the Garrison together for a while, but we didn't really know each other well. When Shiro landed back on Earth, we both tried to rescue him.”

“That doesn't sound very romantic.” She said, “But I guess romance wasn't on your mind at the time?”

“Nope,” Lance shook his head.

From there, his mother asked many questions. None of them ate much as both Lance and Keith did their best to answer.

Finally, she asked, “But, I thought that you were straight?”

“Well, I'm bisexual, it means I like both girls and boys.” Lance spoke slowly, hesitantly.

His mother was quiet for a moment, then she put her elbows on the table, a small smile gracing her lips.. “Well, just between us three, I like you a lot better, Keith, than I did that Allura girl. And Lance, I'm happy you have someone to come home with.”

A smile pulled at Lance's lips, “Thanks, mamá.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Stars Align Klance zine something or other a year ago and I completely forgot about it! I'm not even into Voltron anymore!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
